Good Morning to You
by TH1SACC0UNT1SDEAD
Summary: Waking up to coffee and breakfast is great...especially when the person you love the most is the one making it for you. Sugar, cheese, and fluff drabbles about the sweet mornings between couples in love.


A/N: I hope no one's allergic to cheese...

* * *

The tea kettle hissed, signaling the boiling of the water inside and Aqua languidly turned the dial on the stove to shut off the gas. Stretching upwards until she heard a satisfying 'pop,' she yawned and shuffled groggily to the cupboard to retrieve her teabags.

"Earl grey or chai..." she muttered to herself. She had earl grey the day before, but she wasn't quite sure she was in the mood for chai either. Aqua pushed around the contents of the cupboard, searching for another flavor to suit her needs. She let out a noise of triumph as she pulled out a bag of her favorite chamomile tea; she had thought she was out of that particular flavor, but apparently there was one hidden bag left. She would need to go to the store for more later.

Aqua plopped the bag into her awaiting mug(blue of course), and poured in the hot water. Checking the clock to time the steeping tea, she made her way over to the opposite counter to start the coffee machine. It was almost nine thirty, so her housemate would be up and about soon, and they could never start their day without a proper cup of coffee. They didn't like to make it themselves and always complained that Aqua made the best coffee anyways. The blue haired woman chuckled to herself, finding it ironic as she herself had no interest in the dark beverage. Maybe it was because she had always grown up on the stuff, but she had always preferred a hot cup of tea in the morning to a cup of coffee. Tea was better for you anyways.

After a few minutes of relaxing silence, Aqua plucked the teabag out of her now flavorful tea and tossed it in the garbage. She pulled a bear-shaped container labelled 'Pooh Bear's Honey' out of another cabinet and squirted a generous amount into her mug. She held the bottle of honey in her hand and giggled at the novelty of the container. It was the main reason she had bought that particular brand of honey which, much to her delight, turned out to be the most delicious honey she had ever tasted. Her housemate teased her for buying such it for such a cheesy, girly reason, but Aqua didn't mind. The little bear-shaped honey bottle would forever be one of highlights to her day.

And if her room mate had any more complaints, they could make their own coffee.

The blue haired woman smiled fondly at the happy memories of her and her roommate's silly arguments and antics, sipping on her tea and enjoying the fresh summer air drafting in from the glass balcony doors she'd left open overnight because the apartment was much too stuffy and hot for her liking.

Loud footsteps from the bedroom alerted Aqua to the rousing of person she shared her loft with. The footsteps got louder as they approached and Aqua chuckled lightly as she felt their arms wrap around her shoulders, nuzzling their head into her hair.

"Good morning Terra," Aqua giggled, leaning back into his strong embrace. Terra mumbled an incoherent reply, nuzzling even further into her blue locks, his breath tickling the tip of her ear.

"Your coffee's in the pot," She said, setting down her own mug to slip her dainty hands into Terra's much larger ones which were rubbing circles on her bare arms.

Terra smiled, lowering his head so that his eyes were leveled with Aqua's.

"This is why I love you," He grinned dreamily, clearly still tired. Aqua rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately, leaning in for a kiss that he happily returned. It was short and sweet as compared to the hot and passionate ones the lovers had shared the night before.

Terra's arms lingered as he unwound himself from his girlfriend and headed over to grab his mug from the cabinet and fill it with the strong, dark drink. He poured his orange-brown mug to the brim with the dark substance and took a sip. Aqua scrunched her nose at the display. She could tolerate coffee when it had sugar and creamer, but she could never stand how Terra drank it black.

Terra caught Aqua's gaze and chuckled, giving her a swift peck on the lips before heading to the pantry to grab a few bread slices and pop them in the toaster. Aqua licked her lips and smirked. She couldn't stand the drink itself, but dark coffee certainly tasted better on her boyfriend's lips. Terra's picked up his mug as Aqua picked up her own and the two sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for their breakfast to cook, sipping their respective drinks and sending an occasional glance to one another.

The toaster soon went off, bread popping out golden brown and delicious. Terra stood and plucked the bread out of the toaster and set the slices on a plate. Toast was relatively clean and easy to eat, so he and Aqua usually shared a plate (since he was far too lazy to wash two dishes so early in the morning). He quickly slathered some dark nutella on one slice and some blueberry jam on the other before slapping them together and cutting the breakfast sandwich in half. He set the plate down on the counter next to his awaiting girlfriend and plopped down on the seat next to hers, already stuffing half of a sandwich in his mouth. Aqua giggled, leaning subconsciously closer to her brown-haired lover and picking up her own half of the sandwich. Terra raised an amused eyebrow at his giggling girlfriend and pressed closer to her as well, wrapping his unoccupied arm around her slim waist.

The pair ate peacefully, sharing a comfortable quiet neither intended to break. They usually left that to their noisy longtime friend, Ventus, who never failed to liven up a room with his cheerful chatter. Terra and Aqua, however, were content for the moment, simply enjoying their perfect morning. Neither could imagine a better way to start the day than with each other.

* * *

A/N: Just a short drabble thing cause I was in the mood for some morning fluff. Terqua is my OTP forever, and I may or may not continue this with other pairings that I like. Feel free to drop any pairs you'd like to see as well.

For anyone who reads my other stories, they are all on indefinite hiatus until I either get a burst of inspiration or school gets out. Whichever comes first.


End file.
